A New Page Of Life
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: My life was peaceful. In an instant, it all changed. My world is in shambles. My sister and creator, the people who I love most, are dead. My brother is missing. I have no one to turn to, no one to trust, but my pet dog, Rush. And worst of all, I can't shake the feeling that it's all my fault. It's time for a new page in life - but am I going to be able to cope with what was lost?
1. Prolouge

_Hello, all, and welcome to another story written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog! _

_As many of you may have noticed, I deleted My Smash Story. This is because of the fact that I found many errors in the story. It just...wasn't going the way I wanted it, and it needed a rewrite. That, and my writing style has grown since I started writing it - The story needed to be started on a fresh slate (again). Hopefully though, this is the last time I have to rewrite this series, being that I have more knowledge on Mega Man and his universe. So hopefully this story is a bit more IC and whatnot._

_Important warning - this story DOES take place mostly in the Mega Man universe, but since it's a back story for Mega Man getting into Smash it's not labeled as a crossover. Not knowing the universe shouldn't affect your understanding too much, since I plan to explain who any other Mega Man chars are and whatnot, so you as the reader will know what's important, so don't fret. _

_Anyway, enough of me blabbing. Here's the story..._

**_ DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. All characters in this fic are property of their proper companies!_**

* * *

**Prologue_  
_**

It was a typical day - well, at least as typical as days can be for me. Wily hasn't bothered us in years, and I am enjoying some peace-time where I didn't have to leave home every other day to deal with Wily's schemes. I can finally just enjoy a day with my dog, Rush, my sister, Roll, and my creator, Dr. Light (and the many Robot Masters that he's created that are now back to being peaceful thanks to me). I never really liked the violence of the Wily War days or violence in general, so seeing Wily take a break from causing violence (even though I know it's only a temporary one) makes me happy. Well, it would be more fun if I wasn't permanently injured, but that's beside the point.

Yes, you heard me right. I have permanent injuries. The last time Wily struck, I nearly didn't survive the encounter. Dr. Light told me that I am lucky to be alive, but there were a few damages that couldn't be fixed, mostly due to the fact that Light didn't have the resources to fix them well enough. Here lately, Light Labs had been losing a lot of funding, and Light no longer had the money to pour into Roll and I's repairs while still keeping up with his work. The untreated damages were minor things such as the fact that I can't walk as well as I used to, and certain foods make me react badly when before I could deal with all foods without a problem, and some minor memory losses. Nonetheless, Light really wanted me to take things easy after the whole Wily ordeal. He said it should be easy to do that now since we haven't been hearing from Wily, but he still told me how it is urgent that I don't walk around much. He really was not sure of the full extent of my leg injuries, and he didn't want me to be running about and making it worse. As a result of all this, Roll, being the good sister she was, constantly sat by my side, and we would find things to occupy ourselves indoors. She'd never let me get up for much of anything, which was really irritating. I know she was just worried about my safety, but I still didn't like being glued to a bed or chair and unable to walk around. Luckily, I recently convinced her that it's okay to let me walk for a little while, and that small bouts of walking isn't going to hurt me any. In fact, part of me felt Light was fibbing about the injuries, because I felt very little pain when I walked. However, I would always be reminded of the injuries in my weekly system scans because they were always the first things it picked up. Nonetheless, I function fine even with the injury.

As far as the others, such as my brother, Proto Man, and my rival, Bass, they haven't been heard from. I really didn't care about Bass. I know it's rude to say this, but for the most part, a world without him bugging me every ten seconds is a good world. I can at least rest easy without worrying about him pulling something in an attempt to kill me. His wish to kill me has gotten worse over the past few years. He seems to have totally forgotten the one time we actually worked together and is just set on killing me. It's become to the point that it's almost an obsession. - A sick obsession. But luckily, the last time I defeated him, he vanished and was not seen since. For all I know, he's dead.

It's Proto Man who I am worried about now. Ever since he left Dr. Wily for good, he's been visiting me on a regular basis. Of course, our meetings are mostly secret, because Light is still unsure about him (and he is still unsure about Dr. Light), and Roll flat out hates his guts for what he's done in the past and always will. But I have forgiven him. He's my brother, after all, and I don't want to let things like the past hold us back from trying to be of some kind of family, especially now that he's away from Wily. Although he's still quite reserved about things, I enjoy visiting Proto from time to time, just to know he's around, if nothing else. But now that he's not visiting anymore or being seen anywhere, I am worried that something has happened to him.

I suppose, aside from being concerned about Proto Man and those minor injuries, I have a good life as of now. No Wily, no other evil doers stirring up things in the town anymore. I have Roll, Dr. Light and Rush to be here for me and spend time with me, along with the Robot Masters from time to time, though they are at work for the majority of the day, getting things done for Dr. Light, and when they're not working, they're arguing amongst each other like siblings always do.

Of course, even in times of peace, Light is still working on his , Dr. Light's been spending a lot of time on this project that he won't tell me about, and also of course, a new set of Robot Masters. He'll tell me about the Robot Master project, at least.

Apparently, he is in need of more electric bots, so one of the eight he's making has the power of lightning. Another one is intended for handling and producing toxic chemicals that may be needed for projects. Another is another water bot, but this one apparently has the ability to produce hurricane like weather at any time when intense water is needed for cleanup. Another has the ability to spew out lava at anytime for heat-related projects. The other three are the ones that confuse me the most, and Light warned me that these three have the potential to be the most destructive. One is equipped with a cannon that messes with robot coding. He's hoping to use that one for repair work on robots and extra help for me when I'm dealing with Wily's Robot Masters. Another is highly destructive, with the ability to create a nuclear like blast. Light warned that if he became corrupt, that I should not try to blow him up. If I do, it very well might destroy everything.

The other one though, is the one that Light is most concerned about. It has the ability to teleport and create portals to other universes. But Light has a concern with this one. The bot has an unstable power core that he can't fix, and he is highly susceptible to programming glitches. He plans to test these Robot Masters next week to see what problems they might have so that he knows what he needs to fix before sending them off to work. I can only hope that this isn't a mistake, as I have had a bad feeling about these Robot Masters ever since Light began work on them, just from the glimpses of each of them that I've seen. However, I trust Dr. Light's judgement, and trust that when he tests his new creations, he will do so in a room where they can't cause harm. But really, is Dr. Light going to be able to control these guys? Or are they just going to destroy everything?

... Unfortunately, I fear the latter will happen...


	2. A Typical Day in Light Labs and Note

**Chapter One: Just A Typical Day in Light Labs...**

It's still quite early in the day, just being eight o'clock in the morning, and I, Rock - known to most as Mega Man - am getting up and ready to start my day. Back when Wily first quit striking, I'd been absolutely_ exhausted_, sleeping in til noon just about every day, when I would be awakened by Roll or Dr. Light wanting to know if I am going to get up that day. As soon as they asked me, I would get up with a yawn, stretch, and wander out of my room to start my day. However, now that it's been quite some time since we've heard from Wily, I've been getting up early on my own. For the first time in a long time, when I check on Roll, she is still in her room, sleeping. I leave her lay and shuffle sleepily down the hallway to start my day.

My first stop as always is the washroom, where I wet a rag and wash my face. Instantly, the cool water on my synthetic skin wakes me up, and I lift my now wet face from the rag feeling refreshed. I then comb my hair and clean up, just like any human would. Even though I am a robot, I still care about my appearance and try to clean up every morning to the best of my ability.

After cleaning up, I decide to check on my E-Mails. Like anybody else in this time, I have a personal computer that Dr. Light set up for me. I even have my own E-Mail and social media accounts, where I keep in touch with people from all over the universe. Not just my universe - many universes. The main people I speak to are the other three big game mascots, Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man. We need to keep in touch for "important mascot meeting purposes", but I have gotten to know all of them on somewhat of a personal level. Especially Sonic. I remember our universes getting mashed together for a time, and we had to work together to stop Eggman and Wily, who were working together on some evil schemes. After that whole ordeal, Sonic and I started talking via E-Mail on almost a daily basis, discussing what's going on in our lives. It used to always be so pleasant receiving E-Mail from Sonic saying what's going on in his life.

...Well, not anymore. Ever since Sonic got invited to be one of the first ever third party Smashers in a game called Super Smash Bros Brawl, our friendship took a turn for the worst. As soon as he got invited, Sonic immediately sent me an E-Mail stating how happy he was that he got in Smash, and how he felt like his career was saved. In fact, the whole E-Mail sounded very rude, at least in my opinion. It was as if he was shoving it all in my face! It made me a bit upset, to say the least, but I just let it go at first on account that I didn't want any extra confrontations. However, Sonic's "cyber bullying" only got worse. As soon as Sonic moved into the Smash Mansion, I would get E-Mail after E-Mail (and by E-Mail after E-Mail, I mean 2-3 mails a _d_ay_)_ from him, saying what he's up to, and even video footage of Sonic's latest Brawls. What really upset me was the way that he would always end his letters - "Wish You Could Share Interesting Stuff With Me", as if his life was the best life ever and mine stunk. I don't know if he realized it, but I was offended by that. It was as if he didn't give a crap about what was going on in my life because I'm not in an elaborate Smash Mansion, doing whatever I please every day! It eventually got to the point where I sent him a firm, yet friendly E-Mail about it. I almost immediately got an E-Mail back from him, in all capital letters, yelling at me, saying I didn't understand how fun Smash was, and that he'd just wanted to share his experiences with me. Tired of everything, I just put Sonic on block, and haven't E-Mailed him since. I do wish that our friendship would mend one day, but I know it most likely won't.

Sighing, I check my E-Mails. No mails from Sonic - just mails from some fans, from Mario, and from Pac Man. Mario and Pac Man contact me almost daily. Usually they just send me a joke, which I usually laugh at, or occasionally they give me info of what they are doing in life. At least Mario isn't being rude to me by spamming my inbox with Smash Bro crap. He's been in it since it began and I have only gotten two E-Mails from Mario that even mentioned it. That's a plus. I certainly don't need to lose two friends over Smash Bros.

After checking and replying to my E-Mails, I run a system clean up of my computer, shut it down, and leave my room to see what Dr. Light is up to. I know he's probably working on another one of his projects, but I'm always curious as to how his work is progressing. After peeking in on Roll one last time, and finding her still sleeping, I make my way down the hall and towards the stairwell leading into Dr. Light's lab. Upon arrival, I open the door and head down the steps.

"Good morning, Dr. Light!" I call down the steps as always, rushing into the lab to find Dr. Light doing some finishing touches on one of his new Robot Masters. This one has purple colored armor and sort of resembles Air Man. Except, instead of having a propeller for his middle, he has a purple and yellow swirl design that reminds me of a portal. His left arm is an arm cannon, and from the looks of it, is unlike mine, which I can switch back and forth from a hand to a cannon whenever I wanted. I almost feel sorry for the robot already. I mean, it's got to be a pain to live with access to only one arm, you know! Even worse, he sort of looks silly with the two antennae that stick from either side of his head.

Immediately upon hearing me, my creator turns around and looks at me. He's always so happy to see me. He views me as if I were his own child - as if I were actually an organic human being. He makes me forget for awhile of the fact that I am a robot - a combat bot at that. Even though I haven't had to use my combat abilities in a long time, almost every time I walk out of this lab, I am reminded of them. Everyone in the town knows me, and always greet me with happiness, saying something pertaining to "You're our hero!" or something like that. To the outside world, everyone views me as Mega Man, defender of the city, always saving people from the turmoil of Dr. Wily and his evil schemes. I hated it, and still do to this day. At least when I'm around Dr. Light and Roll, I can forget about my combat life and live like a normal child would - especially around Dr. Light.

"Good morning, Rock." Dr. Light greets me. "You're just in time to see me test out my new Robot Masters."

I know that Dr. Light has been working on these new Robot Masters for quite some time now - months to be exact. I still don't get why he needs them, since he already has so many, but I don't question Light's reasoning for creating more Robot Masters. I mean, I'm sure he has his reasons.

"That's nice!" I say, sounding interested as always, which I am. "...Can I watch?"

"Sure you can, but first, can you check the mail?" Dr. Light asks of me. "I am expecting a package."

I nod and head back up the stairs and out the door to the mailbox. Going up the steps reminds me of my permanent leg injuries, as my legs sting and burn with every step I go up the steps. However, I've had this problem for several months now, so I am able to shake my pain off. Still, it doesn't prevent me from being exhausted by the time I reach the top of the steps. After taking a second to get my breath, I keep going.

Before long, I am outside. It's still early, and morning dew coats the grass. For some reason, I always enjoyed morning dew. I know it's just water, but seeing it coating the grass and it being early out gives me pleasure for some reason.

After walking across the yard (I purposely didn't use the sidewalk on account that I wanted to walk through the morning dew) I approach the mailbox, which is opened. Once again, the mail man forgot to close it. I suppose he knows that I check it early, so he just leaves it open on purpose. Whatever the case, it's a little annoying. However, I shrug it off, grab the mail (which is just two bills for Dr. Light) and head back inside.

When I get back inside, I see Roll shuffling down the hallway with tired eyes. Her hair is in a ruffly mess, and she's rubbing her eyes, shuffling in the direction of the kitchen, probably to start making everyone's morning coffee and breakfast. I wave to her.

"Morning, sis!" I say cheerfully.

"Morning big brother." she replies with a grin despite obviously being tired. "Did you sleep alright? Didn't wake up in any pain, did you?"

She asks me this every day, ever since the one day about a week ago that I woke up several times during the night due to some odd pains in my chest. Roll rushed in the room to find me hyperventilating in my bed. Dr. Light checked me out after the third episode of this, but he never told me what was wrong. He'd just sent me back to bed with some artificial painkillers that were supposed to act sort of like an Ibuprofen that humans take, only designed for us. After a few doses of those, I was fine, and the problem hadn't come up again. Ever since that day though, Roll has constantly asked me if I slept okay. I always said yes, and immediately when I would, she'd smile in relief. She does exactly that today as well.

"Well, anyway, I need to deliver the mail to Dr. Light." I say, changing the subject as I turn towards the steps leading to the lab.

"Wait for me!" Roll says, heading down the steps behind me. "I need to ask Dr. Light what he wants with breakfast!"

"Alright...Maybe he might let you watch him test out his Robot Masters!" I say as we head down the steps.

"Really?! He's ready to test them now!? I wanna watch!"

"Then lets go!"

Both of us, eager to see how the Robot Masters work, head down the steps to find Dr. Light exactly where we left him. Roll and I, being the children we were programmed to be, are practically jumping in our skin. I hand Dr. Light the mail, which he looks over before plopping it on the table with the other bills, and sit down in a chair to watch Dr. Light do his work. As I sit down, I can feel myself shaking a little from exhaustion from going up and down the steps, but I shake it off. Roll sits down next to me, and looks at Dr. Light.

"Morning, Dr. Light...I see you're up early and ready to test out your projects." Roll says with a grin. "Looks like we're getting more "brothers", huh?"

"If all goes well, yes." Dr. Light replies, not looking up from his work. This time, he's working on another one of the set of Robot Masters. This one looks very similar to Bomb Man, just with a different set of coloring - blue and silver. However, the bomb strapped to him looks very different, and is marked with an exclamation point. Just seeing the design tells me that this guy is dangerous. Must be that nuclear bomb one that Light warned me about. I know Light insists that he knows what he's doing, but I still feel uncomfortable about these guys. I mean, Bomb Man is destructive and short tempered enough. I have lost count of the times that Bomb Man's blown his fuse and made our kitchen explode into shambles because he got tired of everyone arguing on what to cook. I can't even begin to imagine what might happen if someone sets this new guy off. Nuclear bomb and angry Robot Master? We'd better run for the hills if we tick him off! Sadly, knowing the Robot Masters I have the pleasure of calling "brothers", I know they will do just that, because it's always what they do - especially Elec Man and Guts Man who are always picking on every newbie that Light creates. I still haven't forgotten the crap that happened when Galaxy Man was first activated and able to meet the others before being sent off to work. Elec Man and Guts Man called him every name in the books, and I walked out of the room when they started arguing. Not 10 minutes later I walked back in to a room in shambles, and 16 different Robot Masters yelling and screaming, including Galaxy Man, Guts Man, and Elec Man. Needless to say, the next day Dr. Light had Galaxy Man off to work in a space research center and Guts Man and Elec Man were told to clean the mess they made. Boy, Dr. Light was a grump for days about that one...

At that moment, the peace is broken when Time Man comes running in, screaming.

_And here we go...They're up, which means the chaos begins, since it's Sunday and they are off work..._

"Dr. _LIGHT_!" Time Man yells. "Did you know that your clocks are an entire three seconds behind!? You know, that's gonna make people late for work! I was an _ENTIRE 3 SECONDS_ late for work yesterday because of your unreliable clocks! Fix them - "

"HEYOOOO!" Oil Man yells in an obnoxious manner, sliding in on his Oil Slider, knocking over several shelves of equipment. "WHAT'S UP?"

"Hey!" Time Man barks. "I am in the middle of saying something important! Our clocks are incorrect!"

"By what, an entire three seconds?!" Oil Man argues. "Who cares!?"

"Three seconds is still three seconds, Oil!" Time Man shoots back. "And it caused me to be late for work!"

"So -"

The door flings back open.

"Hey Dr. Light!" Cut Man rushes in now. "Elec Man is being mean to Ice Man again! He-"

"No I wasn't being mean!" Elec Man interrupts. "He deserved it -"

"HEY! DON'T _CUT_ ME OFF!" Cut Man barks, using a pun as usual.

I sigh, placing my head in my hands as Robot Masters come in, barking at Dr. Light or just barking in general about something or another. It's always this way on any day that the Robot Masters have off work. At the crack of dawn, they're down here in the lab, complaining and yelling at each other. It's just annoying now that it's been happening every Sunday for years. Not five minutes later, the lab is filled with robots bickering and complaining about something or another that's wrong in their lives. Heck, even Cold Man is down here yelling. When I look at Dr. Light, I can tell from his red face that he's losing his patience.

"_**QUIET!**_" Dr. Light booms in his loudest voice.

Like that, every Robot Master is silent, all sitting like good little robots in chairs or on the floor. They all seem to have totally forgotten what they were arguing about and are now staring at Dr. Light attentively. The only evidence that they'd been arguing a few minutes ago is the two knocked down shelves, which currently sit on their sides. Roll quickly moves to pick them up.

"Now, before you all came in here screaming, I was just about to test out a new set of brothers for you guys." Dr. Light continues after Roll sets the shelves upright.

"Who cares?!" Time Man barks. "I care more about your clocks - "

He stops in mid sentence when I glare at him. Yes, one thing about Time Man - he's very punctual. If he's even one millisecond late for something, best believe we'll hear about it. And especially if his slight lateness is caused by our clocks being just slightly behind - yes, when that happens, we never hear the end of it. It gets annoying real quick, especially when he's up at arms about three seconds. Only he would know if our clocks are three seconds behind...

Dr. Light says nothing further and moves to test out his new creations. I notice him grab the purple robot I saw him messing around with earlier. Roll and I sit in our seats in anticipation for the new robot. Even some of the Robot Masters seem interested. I'm anxious, but also worried. I just can't shake this feeling that these guys are gonna do something horribly wrong. Nonetheless, I remain silent in my seat as Dr. Light pushes the boot-up button on his new robot.

The robot's light blue eyes open and he immediately jumps up and onto his feet, looking at his creator curiously.

"Good morning, Dr. Light!" the robot says in a happy voice. "My name is Warp Man. How can I help you today?"

* * *

_**EDIT - PLEASE READ:**_

_**I'm deeply sorry for not updating this, but things have gotten in the way, such as school and/or just not having motivation/inspiration to update.**_

_**I was going to put this as a seprate chapter entirely, but I figured that I shouldn't since it's technically not story is on a hiatus until May 21st, 2014 due to writer's block and school finals. I am sorry for this inconvienence, but I just can't think of any more ideas for this thing. I've decided that taking a break and starting on new projects will be the best way to go for now, so look out for new works from me!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Icee The Hedgehog**_


	3. An Electrifying Argument

**Chapter Two**

The Robot Master's reactions to Warp Man's greeting are very mixed. Some have their mouths hung open, some have their arms crossed, some roll their eyes, and others have almost no reaction at all. My reaction is just pure shock. I've never heard a Robot Master introduce themselves like that. Most of them have trouble figuring out who Dr. Light is and what their name is upon the first activation, and usually only get it by heart within the first 5 or 10 minutes of activation. But Warp Man here seems to know everything right away!

"Whoop-dee-doo, he works..._CAN WE LEAVE NOW?!"_ an impatient Elec Man barks.

I sigh, shaking my head. Elec Man really knows how to ruin a moment with his impatience. Dr. Light ignores his remark completely, however, and continues to test Warp Man, moving his limbs to make sure that he can move properly and whatnot. All seems fine with him. In fact, things are so fine that he barely notices it when his limbs are moved.

I can't help but grin at my creator's work. I have always enjoyed watching my creator bring new Robot Masters to life. My sister seems equally impressed, as she too is grinning from ear to ear. Most of the others are doing the same, except for Elec Man, who is still yelling about how he wants to get the heck out of here, and Time Man, who is yelling because he's late for something or another. I used to get very annoyed with the yelling from my Robot Master brothers, but now that I've dealt with the crap for years, I've learned to just tune it out.

After Warp Man is checked and whatnot, the newly activated Robot Master walks over to me. I don't know what it is about me, but almost every time that a new Robot Master is introduced, they always want to see Roll and I first. Warp Man looks at me with innocent sky blue eyes. Curiously, he puts his hand out, wanting me to shake it.

Most of the time that any new robot sees me, they always do this kind of thing, so I'm very much used to it. I shake his hand gently. I must admit that so far, this guy looks like one of Dr. Light's more friendly creations. Unfortunately, I also feel that his kindness will likely go down the pot thanks to the other Robot Masters and their petty insults. I remember how Plug Man used to be very friendly, just like Warp Man, only for it to go down the toilet within the week thanks to the rude behavior of his siblings (Mostly bad behavior by Elec Man and Guts Man, as usual). Now, he's every bit as much of a bully as some of them are (well, then again, it didn't help that he was easily teased due to his theme. I mean, in some ways, even I can understand why someone would want to tease him - a plug themed robot is sort of silly. Personally I think he was just made because Dr Light ran out of ideas.).

"And who are you?" Warp Man asks me.

"My name's Rock and I'll be your brother." I reply. "Welcome to the Light Family, Warp Man."

And so, on goes the usual intro protocol for about ten minutes. At that time, Dr. Light whistles, trying to get our attention, as by this point, we've all wandered into our own worlds.

"Alright, everyone, settle yourselves down!" Dr. Light tries to calm us all down. "Everyone have a seat please!"

Everyone settles themselves, sitting down in their chairs once again.

* * *

The activation of each of the new Robot Masters proceeds in a similar fashion. Lightning Man, Hurricane Man, Code Man, Toxic Man, and Nuc Man's activations proceed without incident, but the volcanic robot and the ice robot had to be sealed away again for the time being because they spazzed out. Aside from that, however, all of my new brothers seem healthy and happy, which makes me happy. A few more days, and they will be free to work as they please. For now, it's going to be a long few days while they all adjust to their new worlds.

Activating all eight of the Robot Masters has taken the majority of the day. By the time the last one, Nuc Man, is activated, it is six o'clock. Roll gasps upon seeing this.

"Oh no, I'm late in making you guys dinner!" Roll shouts, rushing upstairs in a panic. "Sorry!"

Everyone watches as Roll rushes up the stairs and slams the door shut. Somehow, I've completely forgotten about eating as well, as as always, I was excited to see my new brothers.

"Well, I need to get some work done, so upstairs you all go." Dr. Light says, pointing upstairs. Without argument (for now) everyone heads upstairs.

Being that I am the oldest one here since Roll is making our dinner, I decide that I will give my new brothers a tour around the lab. Even though they probably won't be here very often as they are set to begin their work soon, it's important to me that they at least understand where everything they'll need during their me here in the lab is. I motion for the new robots to follow me, which they all do without question. So far, I haven't heard a negative word from them all day, unlike the other robots I have the pleasure of calling brothers...

"So this is where we'll be staying?" Warp Man, who seems to be the most chatty of them asks, looking around curiously. "I'm not really sure how to think of it yet...Those other guys didn't really give me the warmest welcome."

"Neither did they for me." Nuc Man responds. "They mostly just called me a clone! "

"That's because you basically are clones." Lightning Man says, seeming to be the "bully" of the group. "I bet the only reason you both even exist is because Dr. Light ran out of design ideas. I bet your powers suck bu-"

"Don't act like your crap doesn't stink, Lightning Man..." Hurricane Man mumbled at his brother. "We haven't even been in operation an hour and already I don't like you because you disrespect everyone!"

"I'm disrespectful?" Lightning Man argued. "I'd like to know how being honest is being disrespectful . Personally, I think it's even more disrespectful to sugar coat everything when all and all the truth is that our two brothers are both unoriginal clones that belong in the trash can!"

"You know, that hurts our feelings though!" Nuc Man argues,

"I don't care, I mean, at least it was honest...Honesty's more important than your lousy feelings, that we technically don't even have in the first place."

"Anyway.." I say, sighing in disappointment at the disruption of the peace and quiet as we walk down the long hallway leading towards the kitchen. Already, I can smell the food that Roll is cooking., and it's enough to make my stomach growl a bit "Those guys don't exactly know how to give anybody a very warm welcome, especially if you look...how should I put it...unoriginal? Not that you are unoriginal, but you know, your designs don't really made a good first impression on anyone. You both basically just look like recolors of Air Man and Bomb Man., no offense. " But-

"Oh, thanks for taking his side on the situation!" Nuc Man growls at me, speeding up a bit, wanting to get away from me now that the kitchen is within eyesight. "Screw you!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, brother..." Warp Man calls after him. "Come back here! You're being rude!"

"He deserves it!" yelled Nuc Man. "Screw him and screw you too!"

Warp Man and I sigh as Nuc Man stomps into the kitchen. A loud boom is heard as he slams something (presumably a chair) onto the floor. I suddenly start to feel bad that I even said anything. Trying to stop an argument seems to never have been exactly my forte. People tend to just take it all wrong and nine of ten times they'll just yell at me for speaking. Or they'll act like Nuc Man just did and not let me finish what I was saying, missing the point of what I was saying altogether. But in all honesty, I only bother trying to stop the arguments because of my intense dislike for violence. I hate violence, and to me, an argument is verbal violence - and it just irks me to no end dealing with it on a daily basis.

"He keeps acting like that about everything and one day, he'll just self destruct!" Lightning Man mumbles as we continue on our journey to the kitchen.

"Shut up please, we've had enough of your mouth for one day, thank you!" Hurricane Man yells. "That whole incident was uncalled for and you know it!"

I sigh. I guess maybe I was wrong when I thought that my new brothers might be an exception to the typical Robot Master arguing sprees that my other brothers cause. It seems to me that at heart, these guys are just like my other brothers. Boy, will they fit in nicely...

At that moment, we arrive in the kitchen and I push the door open, holding it so that my brothers can go through before me. When I fully get into the kitchen, I have to put my hand over my stomach to prevent the growls from it from being disruptive.

The table is full of Robot Masters as expected. My new brothers simply head on over to the table. Lightning Man finds a seat at once and plops his behind in it. Unfortunately, it was also the seat that everyone else here knows is Elec Man's, and everyone knows that said Robot Master gets pretty mad when his seat's taken. I quickly move away from the table before the yelling spree starts (thankfully the yelling doesn't start immediately instead, thanks to the fact that Elec Man is currently talking to Fire Man and is not aware of Lightning Man sitting in his chair.)

I shuffle over to Roll, who's putting the finishing touches on our food.

"So, how was it?" Roll asks me. "How was it with the new guys?"

"You know, the usual." I sigh, feeling a little tired from the walk down the hall. My legs pain me, and it's slightly difficult to stand, but I shove those things away. "As usual, we have a bully on our hands...and someone with a hot temper."

"I was afraid of that." Roll says, shaking her head. "They probably argued the entire time didn't they?"

"They were actually pretty decent...until.."

I stop in mid sentence, wincing in pain as the stinging in my legs intensifies. My legs start to shake and I fall down onto the floor. Roll drops her fork, causing it to fall onto the counter and she even almost knocks our entire dinner onto the ground.

"Rock!" she yells, quickly pulling me up. "Are you alright? It was probably because you didn't eat today, right? I''m really sorry, I -"

"It's fine, Roll, it's fine!" I say quickly, not wanting her to worry about me. Afterall, it really wasn't her fault that I fell out like this. Sure, I know that my pains are worse when I don't eat, but there was reason why we didn't. It's not everyday we get new brothers afterall.

"No Rock, it's not fine, I should have been watching the time!" Roll continues to blame herself. "Come on, I'll help you back into the kitchen. Just hang in there a little while longer, the food's almost ready."

I don't bother saying anything in protest. I just let her help me back into the kitchen. Upon arrival to the kitchen, I am greeted by yelling Robot Masters.

"Get up!" yells Elec Man, pointing at Lightning Man. "Everyone knows that's my chair! So move your butt now!"

"And there's what, ten other chairs to sit in?" Lightning Man barks back. "I'm not moving. How about you find another place to plop your fat butt?"

"Get up now or this whole table's going on your face!" yells Elec Man. "You forget that my best friend is one of the strongest Robot Masters in this lab. So you'd better just get up!"

"He doesn't have to get up if he doesn't wanna!" Warp Man yells from his spot across the table. "And besides, why should everyone have to suffer when the table's knocked over over you not getting a dumb chair?"

"It's not just any old chair, it's the chair I've sat in every day since I got here!" Elec Man yells back. "And me, being one of the first Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, should have priority over some newb, so that means that I should be allowed to sit in my chair!"

"And what's so special about that darn chair anyway?" Warp Man argues. "Last I checked, all of these chairs were basically the same, so it can't be that hard to just move to another one for today and accommodate for someone new!"

"That's it!" Elec Man snaps his fingers, and immediately, Guts Man is by his side. The two attempt to lift up the table.

"Hey!" I yell. "Stop it you guys! You're gonna make an unneeded mess!"

"Can it, Rock!" Elec Man yells. "This is between us and these two dorks, so stay out of it!"

"So I'm a dork now?" yells Warp Man.

"You know what, let's _**GO**_!" Lightning Man booms, his finger lighting up with pure lightning. I gasp. That electricity looks even more dangerous than Elec Man's is!

"I'm sooo scared!" Elec Man says with sarcasm as he and Guts Man throw the table. Everyone else who had been talking is now looking up at the thrown table in horror.

_Oh boy, here we go..._

**_ZZZZZZTTT!_**

Lightning Man zaps the table with his electricity, causing the table to burst into pieces, charred. The entire kitchen now smells of burnt wood., and pieces of the table spew all over the floor, all smoking, and a few even on fire. Elec Man even looks a little impressed by the display.

_Dr. Light's gonna be so ticked..._

"You think you can match against MY electric powers?" Elec Man yells. "Screw the chair! We're going one on one right now! I'll put you in your place!"

Elec Man leaps at Lightning Man, his own finger lit up with electricity. Lightning Man growls and lets off a huge bolt of lightning, which shocks Elec Man. Nonetheless, said Robot Master recovers and shocks Lightning Man back. Before long, the two have wrestled each other to the ground, fighting.

"_CAN IT ALREADY!"_

A huge wave of water comes out of seemingly nowhere and washes the peices of table away, senging them flying at Lightning Man and Elec Man. Hurricane Man is now standing on the ceiling fan, ticked off. The water hits them both, stunning them as the water soaks into the carpet. Everyone in the room is soaking wet, and the fire type Robot Masters have gone into shutdown as a result.

"What in the name of...!" Dr. Light yells, walking into the messy kitchen. "Who is responsible for this?"

Elec Man and Lightning Man point at each other.

"He took my chair that everyone knows that I sit in everyday!" Elec Man yelle

"He started a fight over a dumb chair when there were 10 other open chairs!" Lightning Man yells back. :And about the water, that was Hurricane Man's doing!"

"And righteously so!" Hurricane Man argues. "How else would you two have shut up?!"

Dr. Light taps his foot as the Robot Masters proceed to bicker on amongst each other for about five minutes. Finally, he's had enough.

"_QUIET!"_ Dr. Light booms.

Silence. Every Robot Master now stands, staring at Dr. Light attentively.

"Now, everyone, pick up the mess!" Dr. Light orders. "We'll discuss this after dinner!"

"But-"

Dr. Light cuts Hurricane Man off. "That was a command! Thank you!"

He leaves the room to check on Roll, leaving everyone in the kitchen to stare in silence for a long while.

_Yep. My new brothers will fit in just fine..._


End file.
